


意外事件（中）

by ctopia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctopia/pseuds/ctopia
Summary: 接上篇
Kudos: 3





	意外事件（中）

**Author's Note:**

> 原本是打算纯开车只写上下篇的，但受我最近心情的影响添加了很多无关紧要（？）的描写  
> 本章平德内容居多，可能有人物ooc（warning！）  
> 由于篇幅过长，就分中下两篇发布  
> 最后一部分还没写完，发布时间随缘  
> 抱歉拖了这么久的更新，再次感谢阅读！

我爱你是年少的冲动，不是余生。

种岛修二是在到达选手村时被司机叫醒的。

斋藤教练已经等在楼下说要一起商量高中生与初中生的分组问题。他瞥了一眼手机屏幕上显示的来自小影帝男友的未接电话，只得在匆忙中回拨，可那只被入江落在房间的可怜手机只能孤独的在无人的床单上辗转呻吟。

会议与平日并无二致，种岛修二却觉得浑身不自在，眼皮就像寺庙里喋喋不休的鼓锤撞击着木鱼突突地跳个不停，直觉告诉他这一切都来源于入江没接到的电话而不是长期坐船导致的不适。没有心思理会分组的具体内容，心不在焉地应付着教练组的安排，毕竟照往常的战术压制是不会让他打头阵的，更何况上一次远征他都没有参加。

回去的路上他又拨打了几次入江的电话，漫长的忙音后无人接听的机械女声让种岛修二烦躁地挠挠头，无奈把手机扔进身后的背包，回头却忽然对上平等院略显凶狠的目光。

“怎……”也只是发出一个单音，种岛修二就愣住了。空气中细细密密地弥漫着着入江那醉人又该死的朗姆酒味，交绕着和他的气味略有相似的木质的味道，在混乱中互相舔舐撕扯，扒光彼此后放任堕落沉溺，坠入无半点星光的万丈深渊，被向上疯长的污秽荆棘刺破皮肤，毒液与血液混合在一起散发着甜腻的腥味。

屋内的混乱昭然若揭，信息素幻化成一巴掌狠狠地抽在种岛修二脸上，火辣辣的刺痛向腺体渗入，星火以燎原之势焚烧着整片密林，迸发出侵略又强势的气息。

我倒要看看入江奏多有多大本事。

种岛上前夺过平等院手中的房卡破门而入，屋里的灯光有些昏黄但并不妨碍看清楚满是狼藉与混乱的床，以及交媾的两个Omega。

德川见到进屋的种岛与平等院慌乱地松开了握着入江性器的手，脸上虽然仍带着还未褪去情色的红晕，但墨蓝色的瞳底却逐渐平静，像凉透了的温泉慢慢收敛了自己沾染着欲望的气味，回归了往日的沉着与克制。

这时候就凸显出入江恶劣的性情了。

毫不掩饰地释放自己浓郁的信息素，仗着种岛修二在场肆无忌惮地宣告着自己处于发情高热的事实，如少女般娇弱地扶着自己发红的膝盖起身，在众目睽睽下任凭德川埋在体内的那根硬物滑落穴口，原本吸附在一起的肉体与液体分离发出色情的水声，入江奏多的眼睛像被打翻了的盛满水的钵，泪珠粘在眼尾的睫毛上，与红晕融为一体。

入江奏多在u17里一向以极高的精神力闻名，棕红的瞳孔下通常是刻意表演出的夸张情绪，而现在亮晶晶的眼底没了往日的沉着，小心翼翼地拨开包裹，被藏匿呵护的脆弱时隐时现，似乎下一秒就会委屈地哭出来。

“修桑……”嘴唇像软软的糯米糕，粘连这牙齿发出微弱的低吟。由怒火筑起的壁垒轰然倒塌，面对入江示弱地张开双臂，前一秒还在思考怎么教训男朋友会让他长点记性的种岛修二在下一秒便被温软的眼波冲得支离瓦解，连碎片都被无情地卷走，他只得任命地把入江从德川的床上抱起。

“要借用一下浴室了。”种岛修二脚下生风，完全不敢回头看身后平等院凤凰的表情，恐怕晚一秒逃离他的视线都会被活生生地撕裂，更别说自己手里还有入江这个不怕事的祖宗，前脚踏入后脚落锁都成了最基本的防备。

还没从低气压的氛围中得到喘息，搂在自己脖子上的双臂紧了紧，像是在抱怨不识时务的分心，细细密密的吻落下，夺走了唇齿间的最后一缕空气。种岛修二放出一些信息素来安抚Omega急躁的行为，入江表现的越患得患失，他就越责备自己没有履行好alpha的义务。虽然两人并没有标记，但种岛总是想证明什么，总是希望在他们踏过由荷尔蒙支配的年纪后，自己能成为入江蓦然回首见到的那个人。而入江现在因为发情期缺乏信息素而产生的焦虑与不安狠狠地掐着心尖渗出血来，一遍遍鞭笞着他镜花水月的幻想。

入江坐在冰冷的洗手台上，布满薄汗的胸膛贴上前去胡乱蹭着，发情期的敏感让他清晰地感受着外套的每一路纹理，只能凭借残存的本能扒掉碍事的一切。分离的舌尖挂着淫糜的细丝，趁着间隙脱掉已经皱掉的t恤，身边的Omega香甜的信息素迅速炸开，像一口咬上饱满的爆浆团子，浆液四下喷溅，猛烈地冲撞着牙关，落在舌尖上的甘蔗味随唾液食之入腹，一口还没吞下更多的气息便紧密地包裹上来。抬眼对上入江失去镜片掩饰的眸子，清凉的瞳孔却没了先前的雾气，拨开云雨看到了那最明亮的琥珀。不是炽热的灼红，而是掺杂的体液的鲜血，种岛在第一次对上那双眼睛时，就深陷其里，纵使跌入万丈深渊，也要拥抱最深处的热烈。

这大概是他第一次意识到alpha的脆弱。住在花楼最里一间的妖精终是跌落凡尘，打着一把涂满金粉的油纸伞，裹挟着一身的烟火气，在挂着灯笼的高台上浅浅地抿着朱红的唇抬起点着红妆的眼便可使众生都为之痴狂，一掷千金只为一夜深情。

不知算不算不幸，种岛哀叹，给了你全部的喜爱，我将一贫如洗。

坐在浴室台上的入江大敞着双腿，沾着体液的后穴湿漉漉的，好似将月光揉烂，跌入春水，摔了个粉碎，溅起的波纹勾引着，邀请他的心上人把这里搅得天翻地覆，不得平复。

相比于浴室里的火热，这边的平等院和德川就只有冷漠。

旁若无人地起身，走到刚刚被翻得乱七八糟的箱子旁，捡起刚刚被入江奏多丢到一边的药瓶，仿佛平等院凤凰整个人都不存在一般越过他身边去门厅接水。刚刚还有一丝尴尬的平等院霎时明白的他的意图，发了狠得把人拽过来，另一只手的五指颤抖地收紧在德川苍白的脖颈上。

单薄的玻璃杯落在地毯上，沉闷的声音像是憋着雨水的云，它们表面看似平静实则暗涌，相互碰撞便有了诡异的惊雷，做足了气势唬得所有人都匆忙躲避，等阴郁而潮湿的氛围持续了许久才降下一场暴雨，最终风也消了云也散了，只留雨水淹没一切。

瞅瞅平等院那副风雨欲来的样子。德川偏过头自嘲似的闷哼一声，整个身体疲软地靠在墙壁上，浴袍堪堪挂在肩上，像个随时要被扔掉的破布娃娃，全然一副人为刀俎我为鱼肉的样子。

“你想干嘛啊？”德川懒得同他对峙，清冷的声线中满是疏离，当然如果能除去萦绕于他的掺着皮革气味的松香，仔细一闻还有刚刚入江残留的酒味。沉默的高墙隔在两人间，在平等院捏住一切源头的那只肿胀通红的腺体时，德川才抬眼看他。

嫌弃。像在电车上被油腻好色的大叔猥亵了一样，满眼都是恶心。

“我是标记了你的alpha。”像雄狮咬住他选中雌兽的喉，野蛮又不讲道理地宣示自己的主权。平等院凤凰的气性一向如此，在第一次偶然撞见抑制剂失效的德川瑟瑟蜷缩在深夜无人的训练室，极力克制突如其来的热潮却还是渗出一丝裹挟着甜蜜的信息素后，他总会掐算着德川的发情期，把人堵在什么地方甚至还会造访他的寝室，在混乱和淫糜后餍足离开。占有欲总在作祟，从打向越前龙马的那一球到一军选拔时的对战在到海外远征的同宿舍，一切都事出有因。

“那有什么关系，我不需要alpha。”德川对平等院眼底的狂风暴雨视而不见，扣住快要令自己窒息的那只魔爪，暗暗地较劲，作为一个Omega他万分讨厌alpha生理上的控制，奈何力量逊人一筹，“我会处理好自己，不劳烦您了。” 

挣开对方径自回里屋拿自己并不常用的针剂，可还没走几步，就被人猛地掀翻，重重摔落在床上，随之涌来的便是平等院带着火药味的信息素。

看，他还是一如既往地暴力，一如既往地自以为是，真是无可救药。

“如果你是想帮我稳定发情期，那大可不必，”空气中弥漫的味道几乎要填满整个房间，像一块巨石压迫着德川喘不过气，明明平等院那股皮革味道带着火星应该炸的噼里啪啦什么都不留，可自己却如同潮湿的腐木，热潮只得化作一群密密麻麻的蚁虫，一口一口的吞噬着惨白的骨血。“如果你是要解决生理需求，就去找一个正常的Omega。”

平等院不容置喙地俯身压过来，带着那份狂野的气息，常年握拍生起老茧的手钳住德川的下颌，迫使他正视自己。“你给老子讲清楚了，什么叫正常的Omega。”他也发觉出德川的状态有些奇怪，对信息素丝毫没有反应以及铁了心的要用抑制剂，难道alpha不才是最好的灭火器吗？

“我是一个不完整的Omega，不规律的发情期，不受信息素影响，不能怀孕。”德川靛蓝的瞳孔没有焦点，涩冷的声线仿佛讲述的是别人的故事，虽然在平等院无礼的干涉下，发情期需要的药量有所减少，但德川和也并不想让这段不明不白的关系继续发展下去，“没有其他问题就请松手，我要打抑制剂了。”

他不是对平等院毫无感情。刚刚回国就锋芒毕露，带着不可一世的骄傲碾压所有同龄人，在捧起奖杯的那一刻，他并没有什么喜悦可言，只是平静地哀叹自己的孤独。在收到U-17代表队的邀请函时，他还妄图从那群人中找到一个势均力敌的对手，甚至可以住在同一间寝室，在入睡前讲一些无关紧要的话，在漫天鼾声中收获一个朋友。

愿望总是比现实美丽许多。和不同的队员交手，看着对面的人徒劳地奔于球场却连他的发球都无法碰触，他年轻气盛的一腔热血渐渐褪去，为自己一时冲动进入训练营而懊悔不已，直到那个连鞋都懒得穿好满嘴“精英”“精英”的男人出现。场外的队员喊他平等院凤凰，他才从自己模糊的记忆里搜寻到了那个出现在他奖杯上的名字。

是前一届的优胜啊，突然觉得这次合宿还是蛮有意思的啊。可惜后来觉得有意思的人不是他了。对方嚣张的击球落在自己胸口，一瞬间的剧痛让他怀疑是不是肋骨已经折掉了，可对方的攻击还未停止，一颗有一颗球击中不同的位置，他甚至怀疑自己已经被打穿了，耳边嗡嗡的“精英”“精英”就好像是个笑话，无情地刮掉他最后一层骄傲，让那个年少轻狂的灵魂在酷刑中凌迟。

自那一天起平等院就是他要挑战的高度，在不断渴望被认同的觉悟中卧薪尝胆，也曾暗自许诺要成为击败他的人，可他等来的只有荒唐的落幕。平等院用行动把一切事实都血淋淋地剖在他面前，他们之间的差距不仅是实力还有性别。

真是讽刺啊。他打了这么多年的抑制剂，甚至称得上是抑制剂的百科全书，他看着自己对一种又一种的药品产生抗性，又尝试着源源不断的新药。他曾求着自己的医生给他开效价更高的抑制剂，铁骨铮铮地许诺网球是他的命数，哪怕副作用是粉身碎骨。

可平等院告诉他，你是个Omega。在被按着尾椎成结射精的那一刻，被撕裂的痛不仅来自下体，还来自灵魂。平等院咬破了他后颈的腺体，在两种信息素碰撞交融后，他毫无快感甚至像被抛尸深海，无助地睁着双眼看着最后一星光芒被一点点蚕食，最终只得在虎鲨唇齿间死不瞑目。

跌跌撞撞回到寝室，满含屈辱的清洗着自己的身体，抠挖埋在最深处的精液，闻着平等院那令人作呕的信息素，慌张地捡起手机询问洗标记的事项，可医生却说德川君你这样的体质洗标记可是会出人命的。

被标记了不好吗？alpha的信息素可是能改善一些你现在的状态呢。德川第一次无礼地挂断他人的电话，绝望地靠在浴室冰冷的瓷砖上，他的穴口红肿不堪，腰侧是几片青青紫紫的印记，膝盖簌簌地打颤，无情地鞭笞他的崇拜有多么可笑。

最后终结一切的是一颗避孕药。

看着平等院粗鲁地扯着浴袍的腰带捆住他的手臂，医生的话萦绕在耳畔。被标记了不好吗？德川问自己，被标记不好吗？“我还能打比赛吗？”他平日并不是个容易情绪外露的人，像现在这般噙着眼泪更是少有，看惯了德川冷淡无言的样子，平等院显然被着这副模样吓到了，错愕地张着嘴却无法吐出任何文字，他只怕说出不令人满意的答案，身下的人就会流落眼泪。

平等院作为U-17的NO.1是自然是看过未公开的第二性征体检报告的，上面只是粗略的写着德川激素水平紊乱，却未曾料到已达到如今这么严重的地步，有点油盐不进的意味。德川在边缘竖起高墙，城外的人只能眼巴巴地看着他走向最高的铁塔，在飘摇的风雨中或许下一秒就会跌落下来。

“别说蠢话，”平等院骑在德川身上脱掉外套，不讲道理地替他做了决定，“身体恢复了上场才有意义，场馆里发情可没人会救你。”

呼出的气息拍打在德川的侧颈，通红的耳廓细微地颤抖，热潮直往头顶上涌像发烧了一样势不可挡。平等院嘴上说着无情的话，却展现出少有的柔情，叼着德川的下唇不轻不重的咬了一下，另一只手遮上了他鸢色的眸，“想哭别压着，我不看。”


End file.
